


finally

by beyondosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Office
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondosh/pseuds/beyondosh
Summary: matagal ng empleyado sa pinapasukang trabaho si jongin kim hanggang sa lumipat sila ng bagong opisina at nakilala si kyungsoo do.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 12





	finally

**Author's Note:**

> first one shot and kaisoo au! matagal ng nasa drafts kaya ayan :-)

Lunes ng umaga, simula ng panibagong linggo at unang araw ng pasok sa opisina. Maagang nakarating si Jongin sa pinapasukang kumpanya. Umupo siya sa kanyang table at binuksan ang computer para ihanda ito sa buong araw na pagtatrabaho.

Kumuha si Jongin ng isang pakete ng Kopiko Blanca mula sa kanyang drawer at pumunta sa pantry para magkanaw ng kanyang kape. 

“Good moning.” bati ni Sehun na kumakain ng giniling mula sa 7-11 “Kain tayo..”

“Good morning pare. Sige salamat, kumain na ako kanina.” kinuha ni Jongin ang kanyang mug mula sa cabinet, binuksan at sinalin ang instant coffee tsaka nilagyan ng mainit na tubig mula sa water dispenser. 

Umupo siya sa harapan ni Sehun habang hinahalo ang kape sa mug. 

“Nabalitaan mo na ba?” panimula ni Sehun.

Nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Jongin “Ang alin?”

“Ahh kasi lilipat na tayo sa bagong office next month. Siguro may memo na lalabas mamaya tungkol doon.” nililigpit na ni Sehun ang kinainan at humigop from his City Blends coffee.

“Tuloy pala yun?” 

“Oo. Balita ko sa iisang floor na lang daw tayo lahat kaya makikita na natin ang working attitude ng bawat isa.” tumayo na si Sehun at tinapon ang kalat sa basurahan. “Sige una na ako ah dami ko pang gagawin na reports.”

“Sige. See you around.” sabi ni Jongin at humigop sa kanyang medyo malamig na na kape.

Bigla siyang napa-isip sa sinabi ni Sehun nag paglipat ng opisina. Sa totoo lang kasi, madami talaga silang empleyado sa opisina, halos nasa 80 siguro sila? Pero iilan lang talaga ang nakasama ni Jongin, yung mga kadepartment niya lang at yung nasa kabilang kwarto na department. Yung iba kasi nasa itaas na floor at hindi niya talaga kilala yung mga pangalan ng mga yun.

And the thought of being in the same room with everyone somehow, excites him?

Pagkatapos ng kanyang coffee session sa loob ng pantry, agad siyang dumiretso sa kanyang table at nagsimulang magtrabaho. Lunes na lunes kaya sinalubong siya ng napakaraming email which is hindi naman na bago sa kanyang working life.

Maya maya pa, nag announce ang kanilang department head na si Mr. Junmyeon Kim.

“Everyone, your attention please.” panimula nito. Agad namang tumigil sa pagtatrabaho ang lahat at lumingon sa kanilang boss.

“Thank you. Siguro naman narinig niyo na ang balita na lilipat tayo ng office? Well it will happen in a month kaya naman simulan niyo ng ayusin ang inyong mga gamit. We will provide boxes and tapes na pwede niyong gamitin. Make sure to bring all important files with you at yung mga hindi naman na kailangan, please separate it and label it para mapadala sa warehouse ng company for storage.Kung pwede ng mapadala ang inyong mga gamit sa bagong office, kindly contact Mr. Kyungsoo Do of the procurement department para madala na nila doon. That’s all.” right after, pumasok na ulit si Mr. Kim sa kanyang room.

Balik trabaho naman si Jongin dahil ang dami pa niyang sasaguting email at gagawin reports. Siguro yung pag-aayos ng gamit pwede niyang simulan by Friday? Ang importante, matapos niya muna ang mga deadlines niya.

Mabilis na dumaan ang dalawang linggo. Natapos na din ni Jongin ang kanyang mga deadlines and everything na kailangan niyang gawin.

Pumunta siya sa kanilang maliit na stock room para kumuha ng box dahil finally, may time na siya na mag-ayos ng kanyang gamit. Unti unti niyang nilagay ang mga data folder na kailangan niya samantalang yung iba ay sa isang kahon naman niya nilagay dahil pwede na iyon dahil sa kanilang warehouse. 

After awhile, natapos na ni Jongin lahat ng data folder na nasa cubicle niya. He sealed the box with the tape and nilagyan niya ng label na “For warehouse” at yung isang kahon naman ay nilagyan niya ng kanyang pangalan. 

“Jongin?” tawag ni Mrs. Lee. Lumingon naman si Jongin para tingnan ang kanyang officemate na mas nakakatanda sa kanya.

“Yes, maam?” sagot nito.

“Pakitawagan naman si Kyungsoo sa procurement at sabihin mong dalhin na itong ilang mga kahon sa bagong opisina. Medyo masikip na kasi dito wala na tayong madaanan.” 

“Okay po walang problema.”

“Salamat.” 

Bumalik si Jongin sa kanyang cubicle at tinawagan ang procurement department. After ilang ring, may sumagot na din sa kabilang linya.

“Good afternoon, procurement.” bati nito. Iisang tao lang kasi ang kilala ni Jongin sa procurement department, si Jongdae Kim at sigurado siya na hindi ito ang sumagot ng kanyang tawag.

“Hello si Jongin ito from Finance department. Pwede na ba kami magpadal ng ilang gamit namin sa bagong opisina?” tanong nito.

“Ahh pwede naman po. Sige baba na lang po ako diyan.” sagot ng tao sa kabilang line.

“Ah okay sige.” at natapos ang tawag.

Bumalik ulit si Jongin sa kanyang table para simulan ulit ang kanyang panibagong trabaho. 

Bumaba si Kyungsoo papunta sa Finance department at dahil hindi niya kilala kung sino si Jongin na kausap niya lang ilang minuto ang nakakaraan, doon siya sa unang tao na nakita niya pagpasok nagtanong.

“Excuse me? I’m Kyungsoo Do from procurement. Andyan po si Mr. Jongin?” 

Nilingon naman ni Sehun si Kyungsoo, his expression is neutral. 

“Ahh si Jongin. Pagpasok mo third cubicle, nandoon siya.” sagot nito.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo said at naglakad papasok at after three cubicles, he saw a man na nakaupo sa office chair habang seryosong nakaharap sa computer.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat which made Jongin look at him at for some reason, napatitig ito sa taong kaharap niya. Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jongin at pakiramdam niya ay namumula ang pisngi nito.

“Excuse me I’m Kyungsoo Do from procurement. Kayo po si Mr. Jongin?” the smaller asked.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Kyungsoo na naghihintay lang ng confirmation kung tamang tao ba ang nilapitan niya. 

Pinakilala naman siya sa iba nilang officemate pero kasi hindi naman mabilis makatanda ng pangalan at mukha si Kyungsoo at isa pa, sobrang bilis lang noon na hindi niya talaga naalala yung mga tao sa ibang departments aside sa mga head nito.

Jongin is still staring at Kyungsoo kaya pakiramdam naman ng isa na maling tao ang nilapitan niya.

“Ahh sorry siguro hindi ikaw si Mr. Jongin. Sorry sa istorbo.” tatalikod na sana si Kyungsoo ng biglang nagsalita si Jongin.

“Sorry. Ako yung hinahanap mo.” Kyungsoo felt relieved dahil tama naman pala yung nilapitan niya pero he feels awkward dahil ang tagal nakatitig nito sa kanya. 

“Saan na yung box na ipapadala niyo? Kailangan po kasi ma-account bago siya dalhin doon.” Kyungsoo said to finally finish his job doon. 

Jongin stood up from his chair na ikinagulat naman ni Kyungsoo dahil matangkad pala ang taong kausap niya. Naglakad ito papunta sa kabilang side ng kanyang cubicle and Kyungsoo followed after him. 

“Bale ito, 10 boxes. Puro documents lang naman yung laman and labelled with our names.” 

“Okay noted po. Bukas na lang namin kukunin para kasabay ng gamit ng HR department. Sige, akyat na ulit ako.” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin after writing down on his small notebook. Nagulat siya dahil nakatingin ulit sa kanya ito.

“Sige thank you.” Jongin said and flashed his sweet smile to the smaller.

Parang natataranta na bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kwarto ng kanilang department. Pagka-upo niya sa upuan agad niyang inistorbo ang kaibigang si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyuuuuuun.” pagtawag nito. 

“Anong problema?” tanong nito.

“Diba nakwento ko na sayo yung crush ko sa baba? Sa finance.”

“Ahh oo yun. Anong meron?”

“Kasi diba may tumawag kanina, na magpapadala sila ng box sa kabila. Pinuntahan ko sa baba at nagulat ako na siya pala yun!” namumula na ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. 

Simula kasi ng pumasok siya sa opisina, agad na niya itong napansin pero hindi niya alam ang pangalan nito. Nakwento din naman kay Baekhyun na may nagugustuhan siya pero di naman niya eksaktong sinabi kung sino iyon. 

“Jongin pala ang pangalan niya Baekhyun! Alam ko na din ang pangalan niya!” halos pasigaw na sabi ni Kyungsoo, agad naman siyang pinakalma ni Baekhyun.

“Ahh si Jongin? Kaibigan ni Sehun yan! Gusto mo bang lakad kita?” Baekhyun suggested.

“Hindi na! Okay na ako na alam ko na yung pangalan niya tsaka happy crush ko lang naman. Parang ano, motivation para pumasok! At wala naman akong chance doon!”

“Okay sabi mo eh.” at bumalik na si Baekhyun sa trabaho.

Kyungsoo was still in shocked at napangiti na lang din bago bumalik sa pagtatrabaho. Masaya siya dahil finally, nagkaroon na din ng pangalan ang dating nameless crush niya.

“Sehun!” sigaw ni Jongin sa hallway, lumingin naman ang kaibigan “Sabay tayo uwi!”

Tumango si Sehun as response kaya nagmadali si Jongin na habulin ang kaibigan na halos na sa kabilang dulo na ng hallway. 

“Kilala mo ba si Kyungsoo ng procurement?” Jongin asked which made Sehun surprised. Matagal na silang magkaibigan ni Jongin pero ngayon lang siya nagtanong tungkol sa ibang tao.

“Ah oo. Bakit?”

“Wala lang. Naka-usap ko kasi siya kanina.” Jongin smirked at Sehun knew it.

“Type mo ano?” kahit kailan napaka straightforward talaga nito.

“Pinagsasabi mo dyan?”

“Alam mo kilala kita. Yang ngisi mo na yan iisa lang ibig sabihin. Type mo yung tao.” 

“Tsssss hindi nga.” firm si Jongin pero ramdam naman ni Sehun na malapit na ding umamin ang kaibigan.

“Jongin Kim, since highscool, college hanggang ngayon magkasama tayo and I swear to all na yang ngisi mo na yan ay nagsasabi na type mo ang tao.”

Hindi sumagot si Jongin hanggang sa makasakay sila ng bus pauwi sa kanila.

“Fine.” Jongin began “Oo type ko. Ang cute niya kasi!”

“Umamin din.” bulong ni Sehun

“Lakad mo ako sa kanya?” Jongin asked his bestfriend.

“Huh? Hindi naman kami close nun. Pormahan mo na, kaya mo yan kaso balita ko masungit daw yun eh.”

“Masungit? Kaya yan.” Jongin answered confidently.

Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone and opened his Facebook app para hanapin ang profile ni Kyungsoo and added him. Hinihiling na lang ni Jongin na sana, i-accept ito ng ka-opisina. 

Humiga si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama. Kakatapos niya lang kumain ng hapunan at gawin ang kanyang night routine. Lunes pa lang pero ang pagod niya pang biyernes pero wala naman siyang magagawa. 

Kinuha niya ang kanyang cellphone at binuksan ang Facebooj. Napansin niya na mayroon siyang friend request kaya binuksan niya. Pero laking gulat niya ng makita ng kanyang crush na si Jongin Kim kaya parang biglang nagising ang kanyang buong pagkatao.

Nagdadalawang isip siya kung i-aaccept na ba niya or bukas na lang. Pero worth it ba ito pag-isipan pa? Kaya walang pag-aalinlangan niyang pinindot ang “accept” at binisita ang profle nito.

Wala naman itong masyadong personal post at halos shared articles lang ang laman ng timeline nito.

Kaya that night, Kyungsoo slept with a smile on his face. Aside sa nalaman niya na ang pangalan ng kanyang anonymous crush ay FB friends na din sila.

Progress.

Araw ng Sabado, huling weekend bago sila pumasok sa kanilang bagong opisina. Nirequire ang lahat na pumasok para makapag-ayos ng kanilang mga gamit sa kanya kanyang bagong cubicle. 

Maaga dumating si Kyungsoo dahil parte siya ng procurement department na punong abala sa kanilang paglipat. Nagsimula na siyang mag-ayos ng kanyang mga gamit sa kanyang table. Tatlong kahon ang kailangan niyang tapusin sa araw na yun para pagpasok niya sa Lunes ay makakapag trabaho na agad siya.

Sabay na dumating sina Jongin at Sehun. TIningnan nila sa nakapaskil na bond paper kung nasaan ang kanilang magiging pwesto. Swerte nilang magkaibigan dahil magkatabi pa din ang kanilang table. Peor napansin ni Sehun kung sino ang uupo sa likuran ni Jongin.

“Jongin, tingnan mo kung sino yung naka-upo sa likuran mo.” bulong ni Sehun. Papasok na sana si Jongin sa loob pero napatigil siya ng marinig niyang magsalita ang kaibigan.

Tiningnan ni Jongin ang nakapaskil at nanlaki ang mata niya ng makita ang pangala ni Kyungsoo Do.

“Totoo ba yan? Baka naman malayo sa pwesto ko at mukha lang malapit dyan.” sabi ni Jongin.

“Ewan. Tingnan na lang natin.” tipid na sagot ni Sehun.

Pumasok ang dalawa sa loob at pumunta sa kanilang bagong table. Nilapag ni Jongin ang kanyang maliit na bag at tumingin sa kanyang likuran para i-confirm kung totoo nga.

And there he sa Kyungsoo Do, few meters away from him, nakaupo sa sahig dahil nagsosort ng documents. Napatitig si Jongin sa lalaking nakatalikod sa kanya dahil sobrang lapit talaga ng kanilang pwesto.

Hindi alam ni Jongin pero gusto na niya agad dito sa kanilang bagong opisina.

Isang buwan ang nakalipas at lahat siguro ng empleyado ay nakapag-adjust na din sa kanilang bagong opisina. Bukod sa mas maliit ito kaysa sa dati, sama sama na silang lahat sa iisang kwarto at nagkaka-kilanlan na din ang isa’t isa.

Pero hindi ito ang nangyari kay Jongin dahil hanggang ngayon hindi pa din siya nagkakaroon ng chance at lakas ng loob na kausapin si Kyungsoo kahit na nasa likuran niya lang ito.

Break time na, niyaya siya ni Sehun na sabay na silang kumain.

“Mauna ka na Se. May hinahabol lang ako na deadline mamaya tapusin ko lang ito.” sagot ng isang seryosong Jongin.

Narining naman ito ni Kyungsoo. Siguro ito na yung chance niya para makasabay niyang kumain ang kanyang crush for the first time. Kaya ng lapitan siya ni Baekhyun para yayain kumain, tumanggi ito at sinabing busog pa siya.

Nagkunwari na lang si Kyungsoo na busy siya sa kanyang mga gawain habang pasimpleng pinagmamasdan ang taong nasa likod niya sa pamamagitan ng maliit na face mirror na nasa kanyang desk. 

Hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo ang oras, halos magdadalawang oras na pala siyang naghihintay at parang hindi pa din tapos si Jongin sa ginagawa niya. Kinuha niya ang kanyang baon na packed lunch at pumunta sa pantry. Wala ng tao kaya umupo na lang siya sa unang vacant chair na nakita at nagsimulang kumain.

Few minutes later, bumukas ang pinto ng pantry pero hindi ito napansin ni Kyungsoo dahil nakasuot siya ng earphones at nakikinig mula sa kanyang Spotify playlist.  
Nang mapansin ni Jongin na tumayo si Kyungsoo at pumunta sa pantry, agad niyang sinave ang ginagawang report at kinuha ang pinabiling pagkain kay Sehun at nagpunta sa pantry. 

Binuksan niya ang pintuan at unang nakita si Kyungsoo na halos tapos ng kumain. Ang kaso, hindi siya nilingon nito dahil nakasuot ng earphones. Pinag-iisipan niya kung uupo ba siya sa tabi o sa harap nito. He decided to just sit infront of him.

Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo ng may naramdaman siyang humila ng upuan kung saan nakapatong ang mga paa niya. Pagtaas ng kanyang ulo ay nagulat siya dahil si Jongin pala iyon.

“Pwede ba akong umupo dito?” Jongin asked pero hindi siya narinig ni Kyungsoo dahil suot pa nito ang kanyang earphones. Hindi pa din siya umuupo kaya he decided na magtanong ulit pero this time mas malakas na ang kanyang boses.

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo said sabay tanggal ng earphones “Oo pwede naman.”

Hinila ni Jongin ang upuan, umupo at binuksan ang kanyang lunch. Tapos awkward silence. Pakiramdam ni Jongin na hindi komportable si Kyungsoo for an unknown reason kaya he decided to break the dead air.

“Ikaw si Kyungsoo diba?” he asked. Tumango naman ang kaharap niya.

“Nice to meet you. Ako nga pala si Jongin.” then he extended his hand sa harap ni Kyungsoo which the latter gladly accepted.

“I’m Kyungsoo.” and the smaller smiled.

“Sorry hindi ako nakapag pakilala sayo ng maayos nung unang beses tayong magkita.”

“Ahh okay lang.” nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo na umiinit ang kanyang pisngi na napansin naman ni Jongin dahil panay iwas din ito ng tingin sa kanya.

“Siguro magiging close na tayo ngayon. Magkalapit na kasi yung table natin.”

“Hmmm oo naman. Walang problema.” Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin and the latter also did the same.

At ito ang naging simula ng pagiging magkaibigan ng dalawa.

Dumaan ang mga buwan at naging malapit na magkaibigan si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Sabay sila uminom ng kape sa umaga, kumain ng tanghalian at umalis ng opisina. At kasabay ng pagbabago ng kanilang relasyon from complete strangers to close friends ay ang pagbabago din ng kanilang nararamdaman sa isa’t isa.

Isang Friday night inuman ang ganap sa bagong opisina. Kakatapos lang ng blessing kaya naisipan nila na uminom. 

Magkatabing naka-upo sina Jongin at Kyungsoo habang kainuman ang kanilang ibang ka-opisina. Matapos ang ilang rounds, naramdaman na ni Kyungsoo ang tama pero tuloy pa din siya sa pag-inom.

Hatinggabi ng matapos sila kaya napag desisyunan na doon na lang sila matutulog sa opisina dahil lasing na din ang iba at delikado na sa daan. Habang tumatayo na ang iba sa kanilang upuan, nakatulog na pala si Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Jongin.

Sinubukan itong gising ni Jongin pero wala, tulog na tulog dahil sa kalasingan. Kung alam niya lang na lightweight pala itong si Kyungsoo ay sana sinalo na lang niya ang mga shots na ininom nito.

Nanatiling naka-upo si Jongin, sinigurado na maayos na nakapatong sa kanyang balikat ang ulo na mahimbing na tulog na si Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ka pa matutulog?” tanong ni Sehun na may bitbit na kahon.

“Mamaya na. Kanina ko pa ginigising itong si Kyungsoo pero ayaw gumising. Nakapatong pa yung ulo sakin.” paliwanag ni Jongin.

“Sige tutulog na ako. Madami pa namang kahon sa stock room kuha ka na lang para sa inyo.” 

“Salamat. Good night, Se.”

Kinuha na lang ni Jongin ang kanyang cellphone at nagscroll sa kanyang Facebook at Twitter. At bigla niyang narinig ang mahinang ingit ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo? Gising ka na ba?” tanong nito. 

Unti unting dumilat si Kyungsoo at tinanggal ang pagkakasandal kay Jongin. 

“A-asan ako?” Kyungsoo asked habang iniikot ang tingin sa paligid.  
“Nasa opisina pa tayo Kyungsoo. Tulog na tayo? Kuha na ako ng kahon sa stock room?” 

“Ha? Bakit ako andito?” 

“Andito pa naman yung ibang officmates natin. Lasing ka na at delikado ng umuwi dahil pasado alas dose na. Dito na tayo magpalipas ng gabi.”

Tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at sinandal ang ulo sa lamesa na nasa harapan nila. Dali daling pumunta si Jongin sa stock room para kumuha ng kahon na hihigaan nila bago binalikan ang kaibigan at inilalayan papunta sa kanilang tutulugan.

Dahan dahan niyang hiniga si Kyungsoo, yung jacket na nakasabit sa upuan niya ay ginawang unan.

Tinitigan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na hibing na ulit ang tulog. Hinawi niya yung kakaunting hibla ng buhok na nasa noo nito.

Ang ganda isip isip ni Jongin. Napangiti siya dahil sobrang nabibighani siya sa taong nasa tabi niya. Napag isip isip din ni Jongin na gusto niya si Kyungsoo hindi dahil sa itsura niya pero dahil na din sa personalidad niya; mabait, simple, selfless. Iilan lang ito sa mga katangian na nalaman niya simula nung naging malapit silang kaibigan.

Humiga na si Jongin, nakaharap kay Kyungsoo. Tinititigan niya lang mukha na nasa harapan niya ngayon. Dahil na din siguro sa tama ng alak sa sistema niya ng bigla niyang nasabi ang laman ng isip.

“Gusto kita, Kyungsoo. Gustong gusto.” sabay paghalik sa noo nito.

Biglang dumilat si Kyungsoo. Nagulat at nataranta naman si Jongin. 

Narinig kaya nito yung sinabi niya? Naramdaman kaya niya yung paghalik ko sa noo niya?

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo ng mapag-aralan ang itsura ni Jongin na aakmang magsasalita pero pinangunahan na niya.

“Gusto din kita, Jongin.” sabay ngiti.


End file.
